A power supply of a device can be sized to support potential loads set to their maximum value with maximum time correlation. This can result in a very large and expensive power supply, capable of supporting pathologically large, unmanaged, corner-case loads continuously. Although such large power supplies do not need power management, their large capacity may result in inefficiencies under most operational conditions where the device encounters a fraction of its maximum load rating.